That Girl
by Tici
Summary: UA Sakura é uma cantora super famosa. Só que o tempo foi passando e a fama subindo a sua cabeça... Num ato desesperado, seu pai decide colocá-la num colégio interno até a melhora do seu comportamento...CAP 6 ON! SasuSaku NejiTen ShikaTema NaruHina InoGa
1. Chapter 1

That girl

Oi!

Gente, eu estava há um tempo querendo escrever uma fic assim, só que eu não sabia como começar... Bem, espero que gostem... Boa leitura!

--

**Cap. 1 : Welcome to your new school.**

Era uma vez uma garotinha que queria ser uma cantora muito famosa. O nome dela é Sakura Haruno. Ela sempre participava desses concursos de voz e sempre ganhava todos. Os anos foram se passando e um belo dia ela foi descoberta por um grande empresário que disse que ela tinha grande potencial. Então, ela começou a cantar e até hoje ela faz sucesso.

Mas se vocês acham que ela fez acontecer, que ela correu atrás e conseguiu tudo por causa de seu incrível talento, estão enganados. Claro que a voz era dela e tudo mais, mas se seu pai não fosse um dos maiores produtores musicais daquele tempo, ela nada teria conseguido.

Então, o tempo foi passando... E ela começou a perder a linha, como a maioria dos famosos. Ela já foi fotografada bêbada no meio da rua, quebrando carros com um bastão, sem calcinha e entre outras coisas.

Seu pai, cansado dessa situação, toma uma drástica decisão: ela seria mandada para um colégio interno até que seu comportamento melhorasse.

- HA! MAS EU NÃO VOU PRA LÁ MESMO!

- Ah, vai sim... – dizia o pai da garota, colocando as roupas dela numa mala cor-de-rosa.

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO VOU! – disse, tirando as roupas que o seu pai ia colocando na mala.

- É para o seu próprio bem, minha filha.

- Você não sabe o que é melhor pra mim!

- Ah, sei sim... E é por isso que estou te mandando pra lá.

- Eu vou fugir de lá mesmo...

- Isso é o que você acha...

A garota o olha com raiva.

- EU TE ODEIO! – disse, sentando em sua cama.

- Não sei quanto tempo vai levar pra você perceber,mas... um dia você vai ver o quanto isso vai ser importante... Não só pra mim, mas principalmente pra você. – disse, recolocando as roupas que a garota havia tirado da mala.

A garota finge não escutar, somente se deita na cama e abraça seu ursinho de pelúcia.

O pai se aproxima da garota e beija sua cabeça.

- Durma bem, minha filha. Amanhã você precisará de muita energia para seu primeiro dia de aula... – dizendo isso, sai do quarto, fechando a porta.

Lágrimas começam a cair. Ela se senta de novo na cama e dá uma olhada em volta, em seu quarto. Estava todo vazio, seus pôsteres arrancados, sua maquiagem tirada de cima da cômoda... Agora, tudo estava dentro de uma daquelas caixas. A única coisa que tinha ficado do lado de fora foi o Bilu, seu ursinho de pelúcia. O ganhara quando tinha seus 5 anos e até hoje não consegue dormir sem ele.

- Não acredito que ele está fazendo isso comigo... – disse baixinho, voltando a chorar.

E fica assim, chorando e lamentando, até pegar no sono.

- - - - - - - - - -

- ANDA SAKURA! ASSIM VOCÊ VAI SE ATRASAR!

- E qual acha que é minha intenção? – responde a garota, pegando sua bolsa e seu ursinho de pelúcia.

Nem dava pra acreditar em como a noite havia passado depressa e que hoje ela estaria indo para aquela prisão que chamam de colégio.

- VAMOS SAKURA! – gritava seu pai, buzinando o carro.

- JÁ ESTOU INDO! – respondeu.

Ela se virou e deu uma última olhada em seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Foi um longo caminho percorrido até o colégio onde Sakura passaria seus dias, inclusive finais de semana.

- Bem, aqui estamos... – diz o pai, olhando para o colégio.

Sakura sai do carro sem dizer uma só palavra.

- Tchau Sakura... – diz, dando um beijo na testa da filha.

Quando teve certeza de que ele realmente já tinha ido, começou a chorar. Depois de ter extravasado toda sua raiva, ódio e frustração, pegou um espelho dentro de sua bolsa para ver se não tinha borrado sua maquiagem.

- Onde já se viu... – falou para si mesma. – Eu chorando por algo tão... tão idiota.

Pegou suas coisas e foi adentrando o dormitório das meninas.

- Sei que logo estarei fora daqui... – dizia a si mesma.

- Como tem tanta certeza? – disse uma menina de vivos olhos azuis, com seus cabelos loiros presos num rabo de cavalo.

- Licença... Eu te conheço? – disse, virando-se para a garota que havia-lhe dito isso. Quando viu com quem falava, ficou até sem palavras. – Ino Yamanaka...?

A loira somente sorriu.

A garota deu uma olhada em volta. O que ela via eram somente rostos "conhecidos". Não que realmente conhecesse aquelas pessoas, mas eram todos famosos: Hinata Hyuuga, Temari, Tenten, Ino Yamanaka... E agora ela, Sakura Haruno.

- Você é Sakura Haruno, não? – perguntou a morena de olhos castanhos.

- Sim... – respondeu.

O grupo de meninas sorriu.

- Bem vinda a Bullworth Academy. – disse Ino, a olhando. – Por que veio pra cá?

- Como assim...?

- Ora, ninguém está aqui à toa... – dizia Temari. – Eu estou aqui porque peguei o carro dos meus pais e não tenho habilitação, Ino e Tenten estão aqui por terem sido filmadas usando drogas, Hinata... Bem, Hinata não fez nada. Mas você... tenho certeza que fez algo...

- Eu não fiz nada...

- Não, imagina... – debocha Ino. – Você acha que essas revistas de fofoca falam o que sobre você? Falam que você quebra carros, sempre fica bêbada, sai sem calcinha...

Sakura somente fica quieta. Era verdade que tinha feito aquelas coisas, mas nunca passou pela sua cabeça que ela estava indo pra lá por causa disso...

- Se der mole, até a Britney Spears já estudou aqui... – diz Tenten, fazendo com que todas rissem.

- Bem, se não se importam, deixarei isso no meu quarto... – disse Sakura.

- E onde é o seu quarto? – pergunta Hinata.

- Quarto 5.

- Junto comigo. – diz Ino, indo em sua direção. – Vem... Vou te mostrar onde fica.

Então, elas vão andando até o quarto.

Quando chegam, Sakura vai se acomodando, colando os seus pôsteres e arrumando suas roupas.

- Bem... – diz Ino. – Eu estarei lá com as meninas no salão...

- Ok... – responde.

- Olha, hoje à noite, terá uma festinha... Para curtirmos o último dia de férias... Então, prepare-se, ok?

- Pode deixar... Não perderei isso por nada...

_Continua..._

--

Então, gente... É isso. Espero que tenham gostado... por favor, deixem reviews, ok?

Beijos,

Tici-chan 


	2. Chapter 2

That girl

That girl

Oi, gente! : D

Bem, desculpem pela demora... Era que eu estava pensando numa coisa realmente legal pra esse capítulo (vamos ver se eu consigo, né? xD). Bem, agradecimentos lá no final... Boa leitura!

--

**Cap. 2: Before the party (Boys dorm)**

Agora, saindo do dormitório das garotas, vamos para o lado oposto do colégio: o dormitório dos meninos.

Quem olhasse, tiraria a mesma conclusão: olhar em direção àquele dormitório era o caminho da perdição. Era cada garoto mais lindo que o outro, e o melhor: solteiros! Quer, dizer, a maioria deles eram... Tinham uns, tipo Sasuke Uchiha, que parecia não conseguir ficar sozinho nenhum minuto. O rolinho que ele está tendo agora é com uma tal de Karin...

Estavam sentados na escada da entrada do dormitório Sasuke, Neji e Gaara, jogando conversa fora.

- Que será que o Shikamaru tá fazendo? – perguntou Neji.

- Que pergunta! É óbvio que está dormindo! – responde Uchiha.

Papo vai, papo vem... Até que chega Naruto correndo.

- Vocês já tão sabendo? – chega, todo afobado, doido pra contar a notícia.

- Do que você tá falando, idiota? – fala Sasuke, com desdém.

- Sakura Haruno.

- E...? – agora foi a vez do Gaara.

- Ela tá aqui!

- Tá maluco garoto... – diz Neji, debochado. – Ela não deve poder entrar no colégio, não agora tão perto do início das aulas.

- Vocês não estão entendendo... Sakura Haruno já está aqui, vai estudas junto com a gente.

E os garotos vibraram com a notícia... Só ficaram imaginando aquela garota que saiu na _Playboy_ e esqueceram que ela era um ser humano normal que andava normalmente vestida.

- E ela ainda vai à festa que tem hoje... – disse Naruto, assobiando.

Aí que eles deliraram mesmo... Já estavam até fazendo apostas para quem conseguiria "pegá-la" na festa...

- Aposto 20 que eu consigo... – diz Sasuke, gabando-se.

- Você não pode! – diz Naruto. – Agora você tá com a Karin, né?

Silêncio.

- Bem... – começa o Uchiha. – Não é nada sério... É só um... passatempo.

- Aham... Sei, sei... – disse Naruto.

Bem, não deixava de ser verdade o que Sasuke falou, porque, afinal, ele não sentia absolutamente nada por ela... Só estava com ela pra não ficar entediado.

- Duvida, é? – Sasuke disse, olhando-o.

- Pra ser sincero... Sim. – respondeu.

- Se é assim... "Termino" com ela hoje.

- É? Então aí vem sua grande chance... – disse Naruto, apontando para a garota que estava vindo.

Sasuke gelou.

- Amoooooooor! – chegou a garota, agarrando-o.

- É, Sasuke, falou... A gente se fala mais tarde... – disseram os garotos, entrando no dormitório.

A garota sentou-se ao lado dele, entrelaçando os dedos com os deles.

- Eu estava pensando, né, amor... Já tá mais do que na hora de você me pedir em namoro... Poxa! Nossa relação já está séria! – ia dizendo a garota.

- Karin, não. – disse friamente, tirando sua mão da dela.

- Como assim? – olhou-o a garota, meio magoada, confusa...

- O que eu tô falando é que já chega.

- Mas...

- Vaza, Karin...

- Que?

- Tô falando que eu não quero mais ficar com você, que é pra sair daqui... Entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?

- Você me paga, Sasuke Uchiha... ME PAGA! – dizendo isso, saiu correndo.

Sasuke deu de ombros, como ele disse, ela não era nada além de um passatempo. Ele se dirigiu para dentro do dormitório.

- Não acha que pegou muito pesado com ela, não? – perguntou Gaara.

- Que seja. – deu de ombros. – Eu sei que se eu quiser, num estalar de dedos ela volta pra mim. Cadê os garotos?

Gaara somente apontou para Naruto colocando creme de barbear na mão de Shikamaru.

- Ah, claro...

Bem, a partir daí não houve nada de interessante... Shikamaru quando foi colocar a mão no rosto se lambuzou todo com o creme de barbear, os garotos jogaram uma partida de vídeo game e se arrumaram para a festa.

- - - - - - -

- Anda Ino! A gente vai se atrasar! – gritava Tenten, impaciente.

- Uhum! Tá arrasando, amiga! – disse Temari para Hinata.

- Ai, esqueci de passar o lápis! – disse Sakura.

Bem, como sempre, o dormitório das meninas estava um caos, como sempre fica antes de uma festa.

--

É isso aí gente... Espero que tenham gostado... Agradeço às reviews:

**karolzenha-chan – **Oii! Ah, muito obrigada... xD Essas celebridades, né? São todas iguais... hauhuhauhauahua Obrigada pelo review. Beijos!

**Sabaku no AnaH – **Oi! Ah, que bom... huahauhauahuahuah Imagina... xD Obrigada pelo review... Beijos!

**Prisma159 – **Oi! Ah, obrigada... É, me inspirei na Britney sim... (e na Lindsay Lohan... Ela pirou, né?)... Tipo, amo as músicas dela (tanto que ACHO que uns cap. vão ter letras dela). Eu também amo esses casais... Tipo, ainda não decidi a "profissão" das outras meninas nem dos meninos... Mas dou um jeito nisso! xD Obrigada pela review... Beijos!

**Lovenly – **Oi! Muito obrigada! : ) Beijos!

**Uchiha Kaory – **Oi! Obrigada... Que bom que está gostando... Obrigada pelo review... Beijos!

**Manami – **Oi! Que bom que está gostando... Sério? Parabéns para nós! Viva 14 de janeiro! Lol obrigada pelo review... Beijos!

**The Angel-chan – **Oi! Ah, que bom... Eu também amo fics de colégios, mas acho que nunca fiz um de um colégio interno... Bem, espero que continue lendo... Obrigada pela review... Beijos!

E a todos que estão lendo eu também agradeço e digo: não esqueçam do review, por favor!! : )

Beijos,

Tici-chan 


	3. Chapter 3

That girl

That girl

Oi!

E aí gente? Féééééériaaas, yeah! Época boa, né? Melhor mesmo só as férias de fim de ano... Mas, bem, vamos continuar a fic, né? Bem, espero que estejam gostando... Boa leitura! Agradecimentos lá em baixo.

--

**Cap. 3: Let's rock the party!**

As meninas saíram conversando animadamente do dormitório. Todas, menos Hinata, vestiam shorts ou saias super curtas e blusas decotadas.

- Onde será a tal festa? – perguntou Sakura, com seus longos cabelos presos numa longa trança jogada em seu ombro.

- No pátio do colégio. – respondeu a morena, com uma maquiagem suave e um batom vermelho nos lábios.

- Eles não vão reclamar da nossa roupa?

- Relaxa, Sakura... – disse a loira de olhos azuis. – Ainda não estamos em aula e eles ainda não são nossos responsáveis.

E elas foram conversando até chegarem ao pátio. A festa já havia começado e todos estavam dançando.

- Ai... – disse Tenten, tentando se misturar com a multidão.

- O que? – perguntou Sakura, a olhando.

- Ele tá aí...

- Ele quem?

- Meu ex...

- Ah, Tenten... – se aproximou Temari. – esquece ele...

- Que? – Sakura se sente perdida. – Quem é seu ex?

- Neji Hyuuga. – responde, olhando para baixo.

Temari deu uma olhada em volta e apontou numa direção.

- Aquele ali. – disse, apontando para o garoto de longos e negros cabelo.

- Uau... – Sakura deixou escapar. – Ele é...

- É, eu sei muito bem o que ele é... – disse Tenten, começando a ficar nervosa. – Não tem nada ali que eu não conheça e posso dizer muito bem o tamanho do...

- Tudo bem! Já chega! – gritou Temari, perdendo a paciência. – Eu hein, até parece que só existe ele na face da Terra...

- Pode até ser que ele não seja o único, mas... – Tenten dá uma olhada na direção dele. – existe outro tão perfeito...?

- Nossa... Quem é aquele moreno de cabelo arrepiado? – pergunta Sakura, com os olhos fixos num certo garoto que parecia irritado com um garoto loiro.

- Ah... – disse Temari. – Aquele lá é Sasuke Uchiha... Mas acho que ele tá ficando com a Karin, né Tenten?

- Hum... Não sei se eles ainda estão juntos não... Hoje ela chegou toda esquentadinha no dormitório... Acho que eles terminaram ou... sei lá o que... – respondeu Tenten.

- Então... Deixa eu ir lá me apresentar... – disse Sakura, indo na direção dos garotos sorrindo.

Tenten e Temari se entreolharam.

- Isso não vai dar certo... – falou a morena.

- É... – respondeu. – Bebida?

- Vodka, por favor... – e saíram andando em direção ao barzinho montado no final do pátio.

- - - - - - -

- Naruto, seu idiota! Quer parar com isso! – Sasuke brigava com Naruto, que estava tentando equilibrar um prato em cima de vários copos de vidro empilhados.

- Hey! Hey! Aquela ali não é a Sakura Haruno? – Neji chamou a atenção deles.

Os garotos olharam na direção da garota que andava em direção a eles.

- É ela mesmo... Yeaaah! – comemorava Gaara.

- Ah, eu vou primeiro... – disse Neji, tomando a frente.

-Ha! Não mesmo... – disse Shikamaru, puxando-o pelos cabelos.

- Como assim? Pensei que não estivesse interessado! – Neji o olhou, furioso.

- Hey, hey... Por que a briga? Vocês sabem que eu que vou ficar com ela... – disse Sasuke, se metendo entre eles.

- Ha! Vá sonhando! – disse Neji, com um sorriso irônico.

- É... Até parece que... – e Shikamaru foi interrompido por uma voz feminina:

- Oi, rapazes...

- Oi! – responderam todos juntos.

Ela somente sorriu sedutoramente.

- Eu tô com tanta sede... Será que você poderia me buscar uma bebida? – perguntou, virando-se para Neji.

- Claro! – respondeu e, sem pensar duas vezes, saiu andando em direção ao barzinho.

- Algo para comer também seria ótimo... – disse, agora olhando para Shikamaru.

- Às suas ordens, madame... – respondeu e foi andando também em direção ao barzinho.

Gaara já não estava nem mais ali e Naruto sentado estava e sentado ficou, só observando aquela cena toda.

A garota mordeu os lábios inferiores e olhou para o moreno na sua frente.

- Pra você... – disse, puxando-o pelo colarinho da blusa. – tenho outros planos... – e o levou para a pista de dança, se misturando com a multidão.

- - - - - - - -

- É... Acho que agora estou me sentindo melhor... – dizia Tenten. – Acho que devo me conformar que o nosso relacionamento acabou e...

- Um refrigerante, por favor. – disse Neji, parando ao seu lado no barzinho.

- Essa não... – suspirou Temari.

-N... Neji...? – Tenten virou-se, incrédula.

- Ah, oi, Tente... – respondeu o garoto, olhando-a dos pés à cabeça.

- Como vai...? – perguntou a morena, tentando ignorar a reação dele ao vê-la.

- Bem... E você?

- Muito, muito, mais muito bem mesmo! – respondeu, erguendo a cabeça.

- É, tô vendo... – disse, recebendo a bebida. – Já vou indo... E, à propósito, você está muito... – hesitou um pouco. – bonita. – se limitou a dizer.

- Obrigada. Você também não está nada mal.

Então, Neji virou-se e foi-se embora.

Tenten virou para Temari com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Amiga... – murmurava, já quase caindo no choro.

- Ah, não... Vamos lá, desde o princípio: você é uma garota bonita que não precisa dele pra te completar, você consegue viver muito bem sem ele... – Temari ia falando, tentando acalmar a amiga.

Foi quando Shikamaru parou ao lado de Temari no barzinho.

- Por favor, me vê aí algum salgado... – disse o garoto para o balconista e virou-se para Temari. – Ela tá bem?

- Ah, tá sim... – respondeu Temari.

- Eu tô bem...? – Tenten se alterou. – Olha bem pra minha cara e me diz se eu tô bem... – e voltou a chorar no ombro da amiga.

- Er... Quer ajuda? – perguntou o garoto.

- Não, não... – respondeu Temari, meio sem graça.

- Você conhece algum bom psiquiatra por acaso? – Tenten parou de chorar por um minuto e olhou para o garoto.

- Er... Não. – respondeu, a olhando.

- ENTÃO NÃO! VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME AJUDAR! – e voltou a chorar no ombro da amiga.

- TENTEN! – repreendeu Temari, corando.

- Ah, esquece isso... – disse o garoto, pegando o salgado que o balconista o estendera. – Ela só deve estar passando um dia ruim...

- ...

- À propósito, meu nome é Shikamaru. – disse, estendendo-a sua mão livre.

- Temari... – apertou a mão do garoto.

- Foi um prazer... Agora, tenho que ir.

- Ok...

- Até mais.

- Até.

E saiu o garoto, indo em direção ao lugar de onde viera.

- - - - - - - -

Estavam os dois, um com um refrigerante e o outro com um salgado na mão, um olhando para a cara do outro e, um pouco afastado, sentado numa cadeira um garoto loiro rindo histericamente.

- TROUXAS! – zombou o loiro.

_Continua..._

--

Bem gente... É isso aí. Espero que tenham gostado... Agora, os agradecimentos:

**The Angel-chan – **Oii! Ah, muito obrigada... Cara, na moral, estou muito honrada de receber tal elogio, muito obrigada mesmo! Ah, cara, eu também não gosto da Karin não... xD Por que você acha que ela foi minha vítima? Hauhuahuahauhauha Brigada pelo review, espero que tenha gostado desse cap. aqui também. Beijos!

**Vicky-chan 11 – **Oii! Ah, obrigada... Que bom que você tá gostando... : ) Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. aqui também... Beijos!

**Sakusasuke – **Oi! Brigadaa! : ) Que bom que gostou... Espero que goste desse aqui também... Beijos!

**Guino mio – **Oii! Ah, brigada... Pode apostar, eles ainda vão aprontar muuuita coisa... huaauhauahuaha Muito obrigada pelo review! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap... Beijos!

**Marimary-chan – **Oi! Ah, que isso, precisa se desculpar não, moça... Muito obrigada! : ) Espero que tenha gostado da continuação... Beijos!

**Prisma-san – **Oi! São mesmo! xD Sério? O.o Meu Deus, se é assim, eu também quero ficar pirada que nem a Lindsay Lohan... Mais alguma candidata, levata a mão! Ah, que bom que está gostando... Espero que goste dessa aqui também... : ) Beijos!

**Brittykah – **Oi! Hauhauhuahauhauahuah Ah, que bom que gostou... : ) Espero que goste desse cap aqui também... Beijos!

**Puri-Senpai – **Oi! Ah, brigada... Curtinho? O.o Nossa... xD Bem, espero que tenha gostado... Beijos!

**Cla-Chan-K ****– **Oi, amouraa! Muito obrigada… Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo aqui também... Beijos!

E, para todos os que estão lendo, muito obrigada... E espero que estejam gostando... : )

E, por favor, não esqueçam dos reviews...

Beijos,

Tici-chan 


	4. Chapter 4

That girl

Férias, gente! Férias! Eu entro de férias semana que vem e vocês não sabe a alegria que tá me dando... Sério, nunca vivi um ano tão chato! (ainda bem que acabou). Bem, eu sei que tem muuuuuito tempo que eu não atualizo minhas histórias, mas pretendo atualizar tudo até o final da semana que vem, ok? Então é isso gente, espero que estejam gostando e que não tenham perdido a paciência comigo. Boa leitura!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cap. 4: Eu vadia, você corna.**

Num dos cantos da festa, está Ino sentada com um copo na mão, olhando para os lados, pega de dentro da bolsa uma garrafa mais ou menos grande com um líquido branco dentro.

Gaara, que estava ali na dele, como se não gostasse de uma boa festa, a olha.

- _Vodka_? – pergunta, ainda a olhando.

- Shhhh... – Ino fez um gesto com o dedo na boca. – Perdeu a noção do perigo? Se me pegam com isso aqui dentro...

- E você está vendo alguém por aqui?

- Não... mas e se tivesse?

- Aí você realmente acha que eu perguntaria em alto e bom som "_vodka"_? – e girou os olhos.

- Quer um pouco?

- Claro. – e pegou o copo que estava ao seu lado.

- Festa sem álcool não tem graça.

- Concordo. Por isso festinha de colégio não tem graça.

- É...

E quando Ino acabou de colocar a bebida para os dois, acabaram com o copo com um só gole e fizeram uma cara de que aquilo ardeu até a alma.

- Mais? – perguntou Ino, enchendo novamente seu copo.

- Por favor...

- - - - - -

Estavam Temari e Tenten sentadas numa mesa. Temari já tinha conseguido acalmar Tenten, a qual estava aparentemente em seu estado normal.

- A Sakura é bem rapidinha, hein? – comentou Tenten.

- É... E olha que ela chegou hoje ao colégio... – Temari respondeu, dava para sentir um pouco de malícia nas palavras da garota.

- Ah, menina, tem gente que é assim...

- É... e depois ficam preocupadinhos com a "reputação" que eles tem no colégio... Ah, eles também fazem por onde!

- É... Mas o Sasuke também, hein... Acabou de terminar com a...

- CADÊ O SASUKE? – um grito estridente acabou atrapalhando a fala de Tenten.

- Karin? – falaram as duas amigas ao mesmo tempo, saltando da cadeira.

- ONDE ESTÁ O SASUKE? – tornou a perguntar, com o mesmo tom de voz.

- Er...

- Por que não pergunta para os meninos? – Temari logo falou.

E, enfurecida, Karin ia em direção aos meninos.

- Agora que o circo pega fogo. – Tenten olhou atentamente todos os movimentos de Karin, com um brilho nos olhos.

- Aprecie o show. – disse Temari, sentando-se novamente.

- - - - - - - -

Naruto ainda estava debochando dos amigos, rindo-se todo.

- Na moral, se você não calar agora essa boca, eu... – ameaçou Neji.

- MAS VOCÊS SÃO UNS IDIOTAS! FORAM LÁ PEGAR COISAS PARA ELA, ENQUANTO A SAKURA FOI PARA A PISTA COM O SASUKE!

- Sakura? – eles ouviram aquela voz conhecida. – COM O SASUKE?

- Karin?! – todos os garotos se surpreenderam.

- Então, quer dizer que o Sasuke, o mesmo que acabou de terminar comigo, já foi para a pista de dança com outra?? – dizendo isso, virou-se na direção da pista.

- Não, não, Karin! – Naruto segurou-a. – Eu estava só brincando! O Sasuke deve estar no banheiro...

- Mas você disse...!

- Não, o Naruto tem razão, ele está no banheiro... – Shikamaru percebeu que Naruto só estava evitando alguns danos naquela festa que, com certeza absoluta, haveriam se Karin descobrisse os dois.

- É... – concordou Neji, sem entender.

- Então, se vocês dizem... – mas, quando ela foi se virar, avistou Sakura e Sasuke se beijando.

Então, a garota se desprendeu de Naruto e foi com toda a sua fúria para cima deles.

- ENTÃO É ASSIM? – gritou Karin, puxando Sasuke para longe de Sakura.

- Hãn? – o garoto não entendeu muita coisa.

- E você é...? – perguntou Sakura, olhando-a da cabeça aos pés.

- Sou a namorada dele. – respondeu, estufando o peito.

- O que? Namorada? – Sakura olhou para Sasuke.

- Não, ela... – Sasuke ia responder, quando foi interrompido de novo pela voz estridente de Karin.

- Namorada, sim, sua piranhazinha!

- Como é, corna?

E, soltando-se de Sasuke, Karin simplesmente voou para cima de Sakura.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

É isso aí gente, espero que vocês tenham gostado, agradeço a todos que estão lendo, mesmo sem mandar review. Agora, agradecimentos:

**The Angel-chan **– Oi! Hahauhauahuahua eles foram muito idiotas mesmo! xD O Gaara ta aí, como pode ver, mas... será que vai acontecer algo? Hoho E a Karin? xD É, né, bem... Espero que você tenha gostado! Beijos!

**Mit-San – **Oi! Hauahuahuahau mas ele merece! Viu como a Tenten ficou? xD Pode deixa, vou tentar não fazê-lo mais de idiota... Espero que você tenha gostado! Beijos!

**Jaquiih.. – **Oi! Que honra ter uma nova leitora. : ) Ta aí o capítulo, espero que tenha gostado. Beijos!

**Prisma-san – **Oi! Hauahuahuahau tudo bem, acontece! ; D Obrigada, que bom que gostou. Espero que tenha gostado desse aqui também. Beijos!

**Guino Mio – **Oi! Que bom que gostou! : D Fico muito feliz mesmo... Espero que tenha gostado desse aqui também! Beijos!

**Cla-Chan-K - **Oi! Hahauahauhauahua ai, cara, que bom que você gostou... "Tadinha nada"! xD Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. também. Beijos!

**MaH Hyuuga – **Oi! Sim, são esses os casais... xD Bem, que bom que está gostando. Beijos!

**Oyzukai Sakura - **Oi! Muito obrigada! Você não sabe como eu me sinto honrada em estar te inspirando (não sou totalmente inútil!). Espero que você tenha gostado. Beijos!

**-Paula-Angel- - **Oi! Que bom que você gostou... Você não sabe o quanto eu to gostando de fazer essa fic. Muito obrigada. Beijos!

**lili maggy - **Oi! Bem, está aqui o capítulo... Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!

E a todos vocês que estão lendo, muito obrigada, de verdade.

Beijos.

Tici-chan 


	5. Chapter 5

That Girl

Oi, gente! Desculpa mais uma vez a demora, mas eu tenho estado sem inspiração nenhuma... espero que entendam... Não vou me prolongar muito aqui falando de mim (estou passando por momento péssimos que têm me dado é muita dor de cabeça) e vou logo a fic. Espero que me perdoem e que continuem lendo... Beijos e boa leitura! Como sempre, agradecimentos no final.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cap. 5: Keep movin'**

A briga entre aquelas duas começou a esquentar. Era puxão de cabelo dum lado, cotovelada e soco de outro, e os xingamentos que não paravam mais... Resumindo, tava era uma maravilha aquilo.

- Vai dar em cima de namorado de outra, sua vagabunda!

- Primeiro que não fui eu que fui dar em cima dele coisa nenhum e, segundo, você que cuide melhor do seu homem, chifruda!

- Gente! – vinha Hinata, toda nervosa. – Façam alguma coisa!

- Fazer o que? – Naruto a olhou.

Realmente, não tinha muito a se fazer. Neji e Shikamaru já estavam tentando separar as duas levando de quebra algumas unhadas e bofetadas.

- Isso tudo é culpa sua... – censurou Temari, olhando para Sasuke.

- Culpa minha o que, garota? – a olhou.

- Cara, você ainda estava com a Karin...

- Não meeesmo! Eu tinha terminado com ela essa tarde!

- E você acha isso legal? Acho bonito terminar com uma e ficar com outra no mesmo dia?

- O que tem demais?

- Tem que as coisas não são assim.

- Claro que são, a Karin que tinha que ter maturidade pra entender isso.

- Não, peraí, você ta querendo vir falar de maturidade? Você que é uma das pessoas mais infantis que conheço, quer vir falar que fulano de tal tem que ser mais maduro? Vê se cresce, garoto!

E ali estava nosso pequeno grande grupo: Hinata e Naruto vendo como podiam ajudar a separar aquela briga, Neji e Shikamaru levando belas bordoadas tentando segurar as duas descontroladas, Sakura e Karin se esbofeteando, Temai e Sasuke discutindo sobre maturidade, e Gaara e Ino... já nem estavam mais lá.

Foi quando, do nada, Tenten vem com dois copos enormes de bebida e derrama, sim, de propósito, bem em cima de Sakura e Karin.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –as duas gritaram, ao mesmo tempo, parando de se esbofetear e voltando a atenção para seus sedosos cabelos e suas lindas roupas, agora ensopadas e com cheiro de bebida.

- Vocês não vêem o quanto estão sendo ridículas, não é? – Tenten se senta. – Brigar ou sofrer por causa de homem é tão desnecessário e burro... eles não merecem tanto. – e põe as mãos na cabeça.

Neji olha para baixo. Sabia tudo que havia feito com aquela garota e como a havia magoado profundamente. E, quem diria, que aquela garota tão fragilizada sobre esses assuntos no início da festa acabaria com aquela briga que parecia que não acabaria nunca.

- Tenten... – Temari vem e se senta ao seu lado.

- É só uma indisposição... Acho que vou voltar para o dormitório. – respondeu, levantando-se.

- Acho que todas vamos... – disse Hinata.

- Er... Tenten, quer que eu te deixe lá? – perguntou Neji, a olhando.

- Não precisa. – respondeu seca, fria.

- Então, vamos chamar isso de dia. É muita emoção para uma noite só. – disse Temari, já saindo em direção ao dormitório.

- - - - - -

_Dormitório dos garotos..._

- Caraca, que noite... – diz Naruto, entrando.

- Vocês estão ouvindo isso? – pergunta Shikamaru.

- Tô sim... Gaara? – Neji é o que fala.

- Sshhhhhh! – diz Sasuke, olhando pela fenda da porta.

- Pelo menos um de nós teria que conseguir algo de bom essa noite... – brincou Naruto.

- - - - - - -

_Dormitório das garotas..._

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! TÁ DOEEEEEEEENDO! – gritava Sakura, enquanto Hinata tentava limpar algumas unhadas que Karin havia deixado no braço da garota,

- Eu sei, eu sei... calma, vai passar...

- Caraca, vocês se pegaram legal lá, hein... – comentou Temari.

- Pois é... – comentou Hinata.

- Você ta bem, Tenten? – Sakura a olhou.

- Sim, sim... só... um pouco enjoada. – respondeu, sorrindo.

- Gente... alguém viu a Ino? – pergunta Sakura tirando o saco de gelo da cabeça.

_Continua..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Então gente, que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado... perdoem se não foi o que vocês esperavam, mas... bem... deixo os agradecimentos aos reviews:

**lili maggy – **kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk PORRADA! PORRADA! xD Que bom que você ta gostando... Espero que tenha gostado da continuação... Obrigada pelo review. Beijos!

**kah-chan – **Oi! Que bom que gostou... desculpe não ter conseguido atender seu pedido de atualizar rápido... Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. também... Beijos! Obrigada pelo review!

**Mari-Sousa -- ** kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk a intenção é essa mesmo! ; D Espero que tenha gostado da continuação... Beijos! Obrigada pela review!

**Yukie-Neko-chan -- **PORRADA! PORRADA! xD [2] Realmente, Karin-baka! Espero que tenha gostado... obrigada pelo review! Beijos!

**Pασℓα Mσuяα* -- **Oi! Que honra ter uma leitora nova... Espero que continue lendo a fic... Não repare na demora para postar, ok? A Sakura ta bem... Britney nessa fic, não? xD Mas espero que esteja gostando... Beijos! Obrigada pelo review!

**JAna -- **Oi! Não posto não... na verdade, eu nem conheço esse site... me passa? Bem, espero que tenha gostado desse cap... Beijos! Obrigada pelo review!

**Tara -- **Nossa, é realmente uma honra ouvir (ler) isso... muito obrigada mesmo... de coração... espero que a continuação da fic esteja de acordo com suas expectativas... Muito obrigada! Beijos! Obrigada pela review!

**keiko uchiha – **Oi! Eu também odeio a Karin, cara! xD Ela ainda vai sofreeer na minha mão... xD Pode deixar comigo... tudo em seu devido tempo... ;D Obrigada pelo review, beijos!

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e não esqueçam de deixar um review antes de saírem, ok?

Beijos,

Tici-chan. 


	6. Chapter 6

That Girl

Olá, pessoas! Depois de muito tempo parada, resolvi continuar a fic. Espero que não tenham desistido dela e que esse capítulo esteja a altura das expectativas de todos vocês. Um beijo e boa leitura! Agradecimentos no final do cap.

...

**Cap. 6: Getting Started**

Parecia que havia gongos batendo incessantemente dentro de sua cabeça.

- Meu Deus... – murmurou a loira, olhando fixamente para dentro da xícara de café com aqueles imensos olhos azuis.

- Bom dia, Ino! – disse Hinata, dirigindo-se a cozinha. – Não te vi chegar ontem a noite...

- Pois é... – respondeu, virando o olhar para a menina de cabelos azulados. – A festa ontem estava meio parada, aí resolvi ir com umas meninas para um bar aqui perto.

- Nossa, menina, você não tem noção de como aquela festa esquentou depois que você saiu, então! – a menina estava atônita por conseguir contar uma fofoca antes de alguma das outras meninas, sentando-se a sua frente. – A Karin e a Sakura se pegaram na porrada ontem, por causa do Sasuke!

- Ah, não acredito...

- Sério! Era cada tapa, cada unhada, cada puxão de cabelo que doía até em mim!

- A Karin não tem jeito mesmo, né... Todo mundo vê que o Sasuke não quer nada com ela...

- É... tadinha...

- Tadinha nada! Tava na hora de ela apanhar mesmo, pra aprender!

Hinata soltou um riso baixinho.

- A apresentação de turmas começa essa tarde, né? – suspirou Ino.

- Sim... – disse Temari, adentrando a cozinha. – e é por isso que aconselho a senhorita a ir tomar um banho, tirar essa maquiagem borrada do rosto e se livrar dessa ressaca. Afinal, onde você se meteu ontem?

- Ela foi para um barzinho. – respondeu Hinata.

- Perdeu uma briga e tanto... – completou Temari.

- É, Hinata já me pôs a par da situação! – riu Ino.

- Você não tem noção de como foi! – disse Tenten, entrando saltitante. – A porrada tava comendo de todos os lados, parecia que aquela confusão não ia acabar! Aliás, senhorita, o que aconteceu com você?

- Foi para um barzinho. – respondeu Temari.

- Ah, sim... – pensou a morena. – e contaram para ela quem conseguiu acalmar os ânimos das Power Rangers?

- Claro que contaram... – disse Ino, levantando-se. – Ainda bem que você conseguiu se concentrar por um segundo em alguma coisa que não fosse o Neji, muito bem, Tente!

- O que você quis dizer com isso? – seus olhos castanhos emanaram um brilho de raiva.

- O que eu quero dizer é que já tem tempo o que vocês viveram e que já passou da hora de você superar isso.

Outra briga estava para se formar ali no momento que Sakura entra na cozinha.

- Bom dia, meninas. Ino, onde você estava?

- NUM BARZINHO! – todas respondem, em coro.

- Ok... – disse Sakura, preparando seu café.

- Vou tomar um banho. – suspirou a loira.

- É o melhor que você faz. – agradeceu Hinata por ter escapado de mais uma confusão.

Num canto, baixinho, Temari e Tenten conversavam:

- Ela não deixa de ter razão, Tenten... Já tem muito tempo tudo isso...

- Vocês falam isso porque não estavam no meu lugar, não sabem como foi horrível... Esse momento se repete todas as noites nos meus sonhos e, como sempre, eu não consigo mudá-lo, não consigo...

- Eu te entendo... Mas já passou, não há nada que pode ser feito agora.

- Eu sei, mas... Sabe um desses momentos da vida que você daria tudo o que tem para poder mudá-lo? Esse é o único que eu tenho certeza que eu teria feito tudo diferente.

- Vocês eram muito jovens, não tinham maturidade, não pensaram... Foi a saída mais sensata que conseguiram.

- ... – suspirou. – Bem, acho que vou começar a arrumar as minhas coisas também, afinal, hoje é o grande dia!

...

O ruivo abriu os olhos com dificuldade.

- Idiotas... – murmurou, ao ver a cara de abestados de todos em cima dele.

- Ai, Gaara, se deu bem! – riu Naruto, cumprimentando o amigo.

- Do que você tá falando, seu babaca?

- De ontem a noite... – provocou Neji.

- Você teve suas próprias emoções. – completou Sasuke, rindo.

- Você não pode falar nada também, Sasuke! – disse Naruto, sentando-se a beira da cama. – Ontem você foi a causa das maiores emoções daquela festa.

- Novamente, do que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Gaara, confuso e com uma dor de cabeça infernal.

- BRIGA NO GEL! – riu Neji.

- Não vou perguntar de novo. – o ruivo se irritou.

Sasuke suspirou:

- A Karin, com mais uma daquelas ceninhas que a gente conhece...

- Ceninha? – o loiro levantou. – Foi a maior briga de todos os tempos! Karin e Sakura se socando no meio do pátio do colégio!

- A Karin é muiro carente... – Gaara colocou as mãos no rosto.

- Ok... mas chega de falar delas e vamos falar de você... – disse Neji, olhando para Gaara com a cara mais idiota do mundo. – Quem era?

- Quem era o que?

- Ela. – disse Naruto, fazendo a mesma cara que Neji.

- Ela quem?

- A garota que estava aqui ontem. – disse Sasuke, imitando os outros dois.

- Tinha ninguém não.

- Nem vem que não tem! – o moreno de cabelos arrepiados falou. – Nós vimos com nossos próprios olhos!

- Seus olhos estavam enganados. – disse Gaara, levantando-se. – Agora, se vocês me dão licença, vou começar a me arrumar. – e começou a empurrá-los para fora do quarto.

O ruivo olha em volta.

-Ainda bem que você que é meu companheiro de quarto. – disse enquanto olhava para Shikamaru, que ainda estava dormindo.

...

A tarde estava anormalmente quente, estragando todos os penteados mirabolantes e as maquiagens que as meninas haviam passado horas fazendo para aquela ocasião de voltas as aulas.

- Ai meu Deus... – disse Hinata, toda vermelha, olhando o papel em que estavam dividas as turmas.

- O que foi? – Ino empurrou a menina para poder dar uma olhada no papel.

- Ele está na nossa sala...

- Ele quem? – perguntou Tenten, tentando achar uma brechinha para poder visualizar a organização das turmas.

- Gaara... – responde a menina de cabelos azulados, com um brilho nos olhos.

Ino sente um calafrio percorrer sua espinha.

- É... – diz a loira, descrente. – E-ele está m-mesmo...

- Tá tudo bem, Ino? – Temari a olha.

- Tá, tá sim... É que, tá muito quente, minha pressão caiu... com licença.

Tenten olha fixamente para o papel das turmas, pálida.

- Ele também vai estudar com a gente. – disse a morena, com um nó na garganta.

- Ai, Deus meu... – disse Temari, indo "acudir" a amiga.

- Calma, Temari... Eu sei me controlar...

Essas últimas palavras perderam o efeito quando aquele grupo de meninos passou na frente delas. A reação de Tenten não foi tão forte quanto a da festa da noite passada, mas, mesmo assim, não podia deixar de se notar uma brusca mudança na atitude da menina que, no mesmo instante, passou a olhar para os pés.

- Não acredito que estou na mesma sala que ela! – comemorou Naruto, apontando aos amigos o nome de Ino.

Gaara ficou sem reação.

- Olha quem está na nossa sala também... – notou Neji. – Nossa querida Sakura Haruno...

- E olha quem também está... – frisou Sasuke, indicando o nome de Karin.

_Continua..._

Bem, espero que o capítulo esteja bom para um "retorno", se posso assim chamar. Acabei perdendo a prática da escrita, mas espero que vocês tenham se divertido. Como de praxe, os agradecimentos:

**Pandora593**: quem não gostou de ver a Karin apanhando? HAUHAUAHU Eu adorei ter escrito essa parte, confesso que foi uma das que mais me diverti fazendo. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. também. Beijos!

**Sayuri:** HAUAHUAHUAHAU muito obrigada! É bom saber que tem gente que gosta tanto assim do que eu escrevo. Espero que tenha gostado da continuação também. Beijos!

**Sally:** Muito obrigada! Confesso que não serei boazinha com a Tenten, ela sofrerá um bocado na minha mão (não que eu não goste dela, pelo contrário! Mas uns personagens bonzinhos tem que sofrer de vez em quando né?). Bem, espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!

**Isa:** Depois de alguns anos, está aí a continuação! HAUHAUHA Espero que tenha gostado. Beijos!

E, a todos, espero que realmente tenham gostado. Sintan-se a vontade para deixar reviews, críticas, sugestões, entre outros.

Beijos e até a próxima!


End file.
